


the grass is green, the sun is warm

by kameleonten



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Summer, everyone is human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 06:17:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6362857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kameleonten/pseuds/kameleonten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was looking through Flower Language meanings and I saw that grass can mean ‘homosexual love’ and now I’m crying myself in laughter imagining some guy dumping lawn clippings onto his crush’s porch screaming ‘I FUCCKIN LOVE U YOU GAY PIECE OF SHIT’.</p><p>a slightly less extreme version of that post on tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	the grass is green, the sun is warm

Kieren were lying down on the grass, the sun from the first summer day shining down on him and Amy. She was in the middle of telling a story from the second-hand-shop she worked at, and Kieren cracked open his eyes to leave a comment when he met eyes with some guy across the park. He was sat under a tree, a book clutched in one of his hands, and his eyes were right at Kieren. Or maybe..?  
  
"Amy, is that guy looking at you or me?" He interrupted her in the middle of a sentence.  
"He's in my religion class. I think his name is Simon." She shrugged and grabbed a strawberry from the box in front of her. She sat cross legged on her jacket, with her bag in front of her with berries in a couple of different boxes. The british summer were here, and they'd be damned if they wouldn't take advantage of it. Kieren had chosen to lie down straight on the grass instead, occasionally opening his mouth to get Amy to feed him.  
  
"Yeah, he's kinda weird." She said when she'd finished chewing.  
"I think he's staring at me." Kieren raised his hand to give a wave, and the guy - Simon - raised his eyebrows slightly and went back to staring at his book.  
"D'ya like him?" Amy leaned forward,  
" He's like twenty feet away, Amy. I can barely see what he looks like." He shot her a look. "And yes."  
"If we leave before him, you should drop a bunch of grass on him." She smirked.  
"Why would i do that?"  
"Grass symbolises 'Homosexual Love'"  
"In what language?"  
"Flower language, you dumb-dumb!" She smacked him lightly on his head "I once saw him read a book about that stuff, he'll totally get it!"

  
So that's what they did, half-an-hour later when the clouds covered the sun and they ran out of fruit and conversations. Simon looked up at him, when Kieran dropped a couple of strands of grass on his book.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this post (kinda) http://simon-monroes-sweaters.tumblr.com/post/141677091251/cornflakepizza-lokiloo-i-was-looking-through


End file.
